El amor de Bella
by DoraaTonks
Summary: La historia jamás contada de Bellatrix, su infancia, su primer amor, su incomprensión... Su vida. Explica por qué ha llegado a ser así en el futuro.
1. Las presentaciones

**El amor de Bella **

**Cap.1 Las presentaciones**

Eran las doce, la mansión Black estaba gobernada por el silencio, hasta que fue interrumpido…

-¡Madre! ¡Me estoy aburriendo, quiero irme ya! –Dijo una niña pequeña, de unos diez años, de increíble belleza, con cabello negro, mandíbula marcada, y ojos pesados.

-Bella espera un poco más, no te impacientes querida, vendrán, son una de las familias más respetadas, casi, o tanto como la nuestra, ya te lo dije…

Bella resopló y siguió sentada en el sofá, contemplándose, los grandes anillos que llevaba.

-Por cierto… ¿Y Andrómeda? –Dijo la señora Black.

-No esta, no la veo desde la tarde…-Respondió, una niña de ocho años, con cabellos rubios, y ojos de color cielo.

-Cissy cariño, ¿no te habrá dicho por algún casual, a donde iba? –Narcisa negó con la cabeza.

-¡Uff…..donde se habrá metido esa condenada niña!

-¿Todavía lo preguntas madre? –Dijo Bella, en el tono infantil que la representaba.

-Seguro que fue a casa de la tía Walburga, a ver al indeseable mocoso de mi "primito" Siriuuuuus… -Puso mucho énfasis en el nombre.

-Solo tiene dos años, no le juzgues por ahora, es demasiado temprano…

-Solo hay que verle madre, aggggggg… -Puso cara de asco. -¡Odio a los crios!

-Pues tú también lo eres…-Dijo Andrómeda, apareciendo por la puerta. Se parecía mucho a bella, pero tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, y unos ojos amables, al contrario que esta.

-¡Cómo es que vienes tan tarde!, ¡Solo tienes seis años para andar por ahí a estas hotras, además te dije que hoy tendríamos visita!

-Ya lo se mamá, pero por lo que veo todavía no han llegado –Dijo en tono desafiante.

-Y he estado en casa de la tía y el tío.

-Ya eso lo suponíamos. –Dijo Druella (la madre de ellas).

-Pero madre, no lleva toda una tarde, visitar a unos familiares ¿no? –Dijo Bella malintencionadamente, y dirigiendo una malévola sonrisa a Andrómeda.

-¿Qué insinúas Bella? –Preguntó Druella.

-No insinúo nada madre, solo digo, que me parece extraño.

-Pues yo… yo solo fui a casa del primo y ya…

Bellatrix sabía que algo más se traía su hermana, y decidió que iría a vigilarla, cuando volviera a hacer una de sus escapadas.

Doce y media… y llamaron a la puerta.

-Muy bien deben de ser ellos, ¿preparadas?

-¿Para que? –Dijo Andrómeda, que no tenía ni idea del juego que se traía su madre y sus hermanas.

-Si hubieras llegado a tiempo la sabrías. –Y antes de abrir la puerta le dijo. –Tu sientate en el sofá, y no te muevas, ni digas ni una sola palabra ¿entendido?.

-Hola, que bien te ves Ciria querida jeje. –Le dio un beso en cada mejilla.

-Tu también estas radiante, cuanto tiempo sin vernos…

-¿Y tu esposo? –Dijo Druella buscando detrás de Ciria, pero solo vio a un niño.

-A este debe ser el pequeño Ignatius ¿no? que guapo…dijo pellizcando una de sus mejillas. –Bella desde el sofá curiosa, miró a la entrada para ver al chico. -"Se ve bien guapo, y encima es de una familia muy respetado mmmm……sería un buen partido…." –Pensó, mientras se mordía el labio.

-Si él es mi pequeño, y sobre lo de mi marido… pensé que te llegaron noticias…

-¿Noticias? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Murió… -No pudo contener las lágrimas y se puso a llorar, Druella la abrazó.

Mientras el chico seguía detrás de su madre, y las chicas, observaban la imagen, Andrómeda sintió pena por la pobre mujer, Narcisa solo miraba, y Bella puso los ojos en blanco, en señal de pesadumbre, apoyada en una parte del sofá, y con una mano apoyada en la cara aburrida.

Cuando se separaron las dos mujeres, ya para entrar, Bella rápidamente se sentó correctamente, y colocó las manos en su regazo, con las piernas juntas.

-¡Ays que monas se ven las tres juntas!

Las tres sonrieron, más bien por no hacer un feo, y portarse con decoro.

-Tu debes de ser… ¿Bella no? jeje, tu madre me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Si, encantada de conocerla, me tiene para lo que necesite. –Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Y tu eres… e… ¿Andrómeda?

-Sí, señora.

-Entonces tu debes de ser… Narcisa ¿no?

Esta asintió con la cabeza.

-No se como te he reconocido, jeje, no te veo desde que eras un bebe… -Sonrió.

-¡Ay! Pero no os he presentado, mirad, este es mi hijo…

Y Detrás de ella apareció, Ignatius, era castaño, ojos miel, y tierna sonrisa.

-Mira hijo, ellas son, Bellatrix, Andrómeda y Narcisa Black.

-Encantado, yo soy Ignatius Bulstrode. -Dijo vergonzoso, pero a la vez, educadamente.

-Encantada. –Dijeron las tres al unísono.

-Bueno… ¿pasamos a la mesa?

Los seis se sentaron, y esperaron, a que los elfos domésticos que tenían, trajeran la comida, y entablaron una conversación.

-Y tu Ignatius, debes de tener la edad de mi hija mayor ¿no?

-Si, supongo, yo tengo diez.

-Entonces igual que yo jeje. –Dijo Bella con cara de niña buena.

-En serio, que suerte has tenido Druella, que encanto de pequeñas…

- "¿Pequeñas?, ¿pequeñas?, como se nota que esta señora no me conoce, pero me conocerá, -Se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa. –ya lo creo que me conocerá…", -Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

-Bella, Bellatrix…

-¿Si?, perdón, me distraje…

-Oh no importa cielo, te decía que si tienes ganas de ir a Hogwarts…

-Si muchas, ya se bastantes hechizos, he estado dando clases particulares. –Era verdad que había estado dando clases, por parte de su madre, pero en cuanto podía iba a la biblioteca de la mansión, a buscar libros de magia negra, le encantaba todo lo relacionado con ella, había practicado con animales, e insectos, a escondidas, y ya sabía realizar, las más difíciles maldiciones, ella pensaba que a su madre eso le encantaría, pero no corría el riesgo de contárselo, por si a caso…

-Pues Ignatius también tiene muchas ganas de ir verdad ¿mi amor?

-Sí mamá. –Dijo el aludido.

-Aunque pensé en llevarlo a durmstrang, pero al final decidimos que Hogwarts sería el colegio apropiado, ¿Te acuerdas Druella que bien nos lo pasábamos?

-Ni que lo digas Ciria, me acuerdo, cuando íba…

-Bella deconectó, "estupendo, a escuchar batallitas". -Se quedo mirando de reojo a Ignatius, y este la miró, ella impactada por la sorpresa, miró hacia otro lado, pero sin sonrojarse, ya que no era su estilo, según ella.


	2. Entre magia y amor

**El amor de Bella **

**Cap.2 Entre magia y amor**

Hacía ya seis años desde aquel día, en el que Bella conoció al gran amor de su vida.A los dos les tocó en Slytherin, y se hicieron buenos amigos.

El día antes de empezar el curso, Bella, sus hermanas y su madre, fueron a visitar a sus tíos, y a Sirius.

-¡Prima! –Dijo este. –Corriendo hacia Andrómeda, para abrazarla.

-¡Sirius cuanto tiempo! –Dijo ya apartándose de él.

-¡Oh por favor…!

-Yo también me alegro de verte Bellatrix…

-Bueno ya esta bien chicos… La tía Walburga y yo, vamos a ir a la sala de estar a hablar, vosotros id a jugar mientras, al jardín…

-Y pórtate bien Sirius… -Dijo Walburga haciendo gesto de riña.

-Si mamá… -Las dos mujeres se fueron de allí. Sirius se dirigió a su prima Predilecta.

-¿Bueno que tal?, ¿que curso vas a empezar?

-Cuarto. ¿Tú todavía no empiezas no?

-No. Me quedan tres años para entrar.

-Entonces cuando yo este en sexto tu estarás en primero.

-¡Genial! –Dijo alegremente.

-¡Cissy vámonos!, buscaremos a Regulus, si nos quedamos más tiempo, vamos a acabar estúpidas perdidas… -Las dos hermanas iban a salir cuando…

-¿estúpidas? ¿más de lo que estáis? No lo creo…

-¡PERO COMO TE ATREVES ASQUEROSO NIÑATO!

-Eras de Slytherin ¿no?, ya entiendo entonces…

-¡Retira lo que has dicho! –Dijo sacando la varita y apuntándole.

-¿El que? ¿lo de que sois estúpidas, o lo de tu amada casa? –Bella no aguantó más, y sacó su varita.

-¡CRUCIO! –Gritó desgarradoramente.

-¡AAARGGGG! –Sirius se retorcía de dolor, en el suelo, sin poder hacer nada.

-¡BASTA! ¡¿NO VES QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO DAÑO?! –Dijo Andrómeda, acudiendo a donde estaba su primo.

-De eso se trata hermanita ¡A jajaja! –Río, mientras disfrutaba como loca.

-… ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí que son esos gritos?! –Bella rápidamente apartó la maldición del muchacho.

-¡Ma…mamá, ha …. ha sido Bella… le… le hizo la cruciatus! –Consiguió decir sollozando.

-¡QUÉ!...¡HAS HECHO MAGIA FUERA DE LA ESCUELA!...¡WALBURGA QUE HACEMOS, YA LA HABRAN COGIDO EL RASTRO DESDE EL MINISTERIO, LA EXPULSARAN!

-Tranquilízate Druella, buscaremos una solución…

-¡Tía walburga! ¡os estoy diciendo que bella ha utilizado un cruciatas con Sirius! –Dijo Andrómeda indignada.

-Tú lo has dicho… contra Sirius, pero no contra mi querido Regulus ¿verdad?, y además seguro que se lo tenía bien merecido, a saber que hizo este bastardo que tengo por hijo.

–Dijo mirando a Sirius, que intentaba ponerse en pie, con la ayuda de Andrómeda.

-Y sobre el otro tema. –Continuó. -Ya hablaremos con Cornelius…

-Sí, tienes razón, un buen saco de oro, y hará que no ha pasado nada aquí. –Dijo Druella.

Las señoras Black, estuvieron hablando con el ministro, como se propusieron, y consiguieron que no dijera ni una palabra, mediante lo sucedido. Al día siguiente Bella, y sus hermanas, se arreglaban, y colocaban los baúles, para irse a Hogwarts. Cuando llegaron al andén nueve y tres cuartos, se despidieron de su madre que fue quien las acompañó, ya que su marido estaba en Chicago, por negocios muy importantes.

Dentro, cada hermana se fue a un vagón, con sus amigos.

-¡Hola! –Dijo Bella al entrar, y fue saludando, a su grupo.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones Bella? –Dijo una chica de pelo lacio, y ojos ámbar.

-Bastante bien… ¿Y vosotros? –Dijo tomando asiento.

-¡Yo estuve en una piscina climatizada, de la mansión más grande que hayáis visto! –Terció, un chico castaño.

-¡Por favor… no digas estupideces Dolohov! –Exclamó otra chica de pelo castaño.

-No son estupideces Alecto, es verdad.

-Puede que hayas estado en una gran mansión, hasta con piscina climatizada, ¿pero la más grande? Ja… –Rió sarcásticamente.

-…Todo el mundo sabe que la más grande es la de los Black. ¿Verdad Bella? –Dijo Amycus, el hermano de Alecto.

-Obviamente, y ya sabéis que cuando queráis estáis invitados…

-Gracias bella, me encantaría ir… -Dijo Rodolphus Lestrange. –Y ya sabes que tu también puedes venir a mi mansión cuando quieras…

-Uyy….hermanito…. eso me huele más que a proposición… -Dijo Rabastan, el hermano de Rodolphus, e hizo que este se sonrojara. Bella, miró hacia la ventana, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, y dirigió una rápida mirada a Ignatius, que también se encontraba ahí.

Cuando llegaron, se dirigieron a las barcas, y fueron al castillo, para recibir el banquete de bienvenida.

-¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts un año más, aunque los nue… -Dumbledore soltó su tradicional discurso.

-Estupendo… otro año más aguantando al viejo este chiflado… -Dijo Bella, e hizo que lo demás rieran como tontos.

Cuando terminó el banquete, se dirigieron a sus cuartos.

-Sangre limpia. –Recitó Amycus, y el cuadro se abrió.

-Bueno mañana nos vemos adiós… -Dijeron los chicos, despidiéndose de las chicas.

Cuando ellas entraron al dormitorio, decoraron todo a su gusto, colgando pósters y fotos, de jugadores famosos, de Slytherin, y de personajes importantes. Después, agotadas por el viaje, se tumbaron en la cama.

-Bella… claramente Rodolphus está por ti, se ve a la legua… -Dijo Amycus.

-¿Y? –Preguntó Bella, distraidamente, mirando su nueva decoración.

-¿Cómo? ¿Todavía lo preguntas?... –Dijo Jennifer, la chica de pelo lacio del tren.

-… Pues que no entendemos, porque no le das señales tu también, a todas nos encantaría que nos pidiera salir con él. –Respondió Amycus.

-¿A sí? Pues todo tuyo…

-¿Sabes que estás dejando pasar un buen partido? ¡Está forrado! ¡y encima es guapísimo! ¿Qué más se le puede pedir a un hombre?... -Dijo Jennifer.

-Si ya se, que es guapo, y está forrado, pero no estoy interesada en él…

-¿Todavía sigues encaprichada con Ignatius? –Preguntó Amycus.

-¡No es un capricho! Ya os dije que él va a se para mí, cueste lo que cueste… -Se le dibujo una sonrisita y continuó… -Y ahora si nos importa estoy cansada, y mañana tenemos que ir a clase. –Apagó la luz, y se durmió al rato.


	3. Un duro día

**El amor de Bella **

**Cap.3 Un duro día**

A la mañana siguiente, Alecto despertó a Bella, para que no llegaran tarde. Jenny ya estaba vestida y arreglada, esperando a sus amigas. Cuando ya estuvieron preparadas, fueron a desayunar al gran comedor.

-¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué tal dormisteis? –Preguntó alegremente Rabastan.

-Muy bien. –Dijo Jenny sonriéndole, y poniendo cara tonta.

-¡Que fuerte Jenny te gusta mi hermano! –Dijo Rodolphus, que no se le escapó como le miraba esta a su hermano.

-¡Pues a ti te gusta Bella y yo no te digo nada! –Exclamó furiosa y sonrojada, al mismo tiempo.

Mientras Rodolphus se volvía a poner rojo, de la vergüenza, como el día en el que iban en el tren.

-Bueno… ¿tenemos algún plan para hoy? –preguntó Amycus, para desquitar el angustioso silencio que había.

-No hermanito… pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo…

Apareció un nuevo chico, que se sentó con ellos.

-¡Hola a todos! ¿Me echabais de menos? –Dijo chistoso.

-No… ni locos…

-Venga Alecto, seguro que tu eres la que más me echó de menos, ¿no es así?

-¡Ja!, no me hagas reír Avery…

-Algún día saldrás conmigo, ya verás, no podrás resistirte a mis encantos…

-¡¿Podéis dejarlo ya?! Voy a vomitar… -Dijo Bella, con una mueca de asco.

- …Algún día. –Seguía diciendo Avery.

-Eh… ¿nos vamos ya?, toca clase de pociones con Slughron. –Manifestó Jenny.

-Sí. –Respondió Ignatius, que no había abierto la boca, en ningún momento.

Todo el grupo, dejó lo que les quedó de desayuno, Bella casi todo, no tenía hambre. Y se dirigieron a las mazmorras.

Cuando acabó la clase Slughron dio una información.

-Buenos como ya sabéis alumnos, hago una fiestecilla siempre al empezar el curso.

Y están invitados… -Sacó una lista y leyó.

-… La señorita Black, al igual que sus hermanas, que ya han sido informadas, el señor Bulstrode, y los señores Lestrange. Bueno eso es todo, ya pueden irse.

-Para que nos hace quedarnos, si luego no nos invita. –Dijo Alecto, cabreada, de que no la invitara a ella.

-Si quieres puedes venir conmigo. –Dijo Avery.

-Pero si a ti ni siquiera te han mencionado…

-Ya, pero yo puedo hacer una fiesta, solo por ti.

-No gracias. –Dijo asqueada.

-¡Ya se que hacer para que vayamos todos! Bueno… todos o casi todos… -Dijo Rabastan.

-¿El que? –Dijeron al unísono.

-Mi hermano, Ignatius, Bella y yo, podemos invitar solo a tres personas, un chico y tres chicas.

-Muy agudo Rabastan… ¿y que hemos sacado de todo esto? ¡que sabes contar! Bien por ti. –Apludió Bella, y todos menos Rabastan rieron.

-No… me refiero a que, invitemos a cualquiera de nosotros, y luego vayamos con quien nos de la gana.

-¡Ay si es buenísima idea! –Dijo Jenny dando saltitos, admirando a Rabastan.

-Muy bien, pues entonces… ¿Quién quiere que la invite? –Preguntó Rodolphus.

-A mí, a mí… –Dijo Alecto sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y levantando la mano, como si fuera una junta.

-Vale pues entonces yo a ti, Jenny.

-Gracias Rabastan… me encantará ser tu pareja para la fiesta. –Dijo felizmente.

-Pero solo como amigos Jenny.

-Ah…claro, claro… -Entristeció.

-¿Entonces a quien va a invitar Ignatius? –Preguntó Dolohv. –Bellatrix escuchó atentamente la respuesta de la pregunta.

-Pues no sé…Creo que a… Marian… si Marian.

-¡¿Marian?! –Preguntó agresivamente Bella. -¡¿la rubia de bote esa de Gryffindor que va con los sangre sucia!?

-Sí, la misma. A mí me parece maja, y muy guapa. –Bellatrix estaba que no cabía de la rabia, tenía unas ganas horribles de ir a buscarla, y echarle una maldición.

-Bueno pues como quieras… -Siguió Rodolphus.

Se fueron a transformaciones, luego tuvieron clase doble de herbología y por último encantamientos. Estaban agotados, había sido un día duro, y tenían ya muchos deberes que hacer. El grupo en conjunto, se fue a los jardines, al lado del lago, para estudiar y avanzar ejercicios. Cuando terminaron, las chicas se despidieron y fuero a su cuarto en la sala común.

-¡Uff! ¡que asco de día! –Dijo Bella echándose de golpe en la cama.

-¿Lo dices por lo de la fiesta de Slughron? –Preguntó Jenny. -¿O por la tarea que nos queda por hacer?

-¡Por las dos cosas!

-Pero sobretodo por la fiesta… ¿a que sí?, no te gustó que Ignatius vaya a invitar a esa ¿no? –Dijo Alecto ansiosa por cotillear.

-¡ME QUERÉIS DEJAR EN PAZ! –Gritó Bella, tirándole su almohada a Alecto.

-¡NO TENGO GANAS DE HABLAR! ¡¿VALE?! ¡Y MENOS DE LA DICHOSA FIESTA!... ¡EN QUE MOMENTO SE LE OCURRIÓ A ESE IDIOTA HACERLA!

-Tranquila Bella, te comprendemos. –Dijo Jenny, acercándose y dandole su mano en señal de apoyo.

-¡QUE VAIS A ENTENDER, ESTÚPIDAS! –Chilló quitando la mano bruscamente. El corazón se le aceleró, se oían sus palpitos y su ansiosa respiración, por todo el cuarto.

Se volvió dándoles la espalda, y se intentó dormir, aunque no podía, menos pensando que Ignatius iba a invitar a otra a la fiesta, y encima, oyendo a sus "amigas" cuchichear.

-¡QUERESIS PARAR YA! ¡INTENTO DORMIR! –Jenny se levantó de la cama de Alecto, que es donde estaba, y se fue a la suya.

Bella volvió a darles la espalda, hasta que por fin consiguió dormirse, pensando, en que más le ocurriría próximamente, aunque también, en una manera de deshacerse de Marian…


	4. La fiesta de Slughron

**El amor de Bella **

**Cap.4 La fiesta de Slughron**

Al día siguiente, hicieron lo de siempre, desayunaron, dieron clases, y adelantaron deberes, también gastaron unas "pequeñas" bromas, a los estudiantes nacidos de muggles.

Ya era por la tarde, y las chicas esperaban con impaciencia.

-¿Bueno que os vais a poner vosotras? –Preguntó Jenny pintándose los labios en el espejo. Ella, ya estaba arreglada, llevaba un vestido morado de los que se atan al cuello y unos zapatos de tacón a juego.

-Pues yo… no se… Lo único que tengo es horrible y está pasado de moda… -Mencionó Alecto.

-Toma pruébate este… -Dijo bellatrix sacando de su armario un vestido dorado escotado y con algunos adornos en la cintura.

-¡Vaya es precioso! –Exclamó poniéndoselo por encima.

-Para ti, te lo regalo, a mi no me pega ese color…

-Pero que dices, Bella a ti te queda bien todo.

-Sí. –Asintió Jenny, terminando de maquillarse.

-Bueno yo ya me voy a ir arreglando… -Entró en el servicio, para darse un baño caliente, y luego cambiarse.

Después cuando salió sus amigas enmudecieron.

-¡Estás guapísima! –Exclamaron al unísono las dos. Llevaba un vestido largo hasta los tobillos y abierto, dejando enseñar una pierna, con un escote muy pronunciado y terminado en pico, de color negro, y unas sandalias de aguja de tacón.

-¿Nos vamos ya? –Mientras se movía, brillaban sus pendientes, que eran dos pequeños diamantes.

Las tres chicas se dirigieron, al aula de Slughron, y entraron.

Dentro estaban varios alumnos, entre ellos el grupo de Bella, y sus hermanas.

Andrómeda vestía un vestido largo, de color azul cielo, y zapatos de tacón a juego, y unos pendientes de zafiro.

Narcisa, un vestido largo también, de color verde, con pequeñas serpientes adornando y pendientes de esmeralda, iba acompañada de Lucius, quien vestía esmoquin.

Cuando Rodolphus vio a Bellatrix, derramó una copa que había en la mesa donde él se encontraba con el resto.

-¡Estás guapísima Bella! –Dijo Rodolphus, cuando estas se acercaron.

- eh… si… gracias… ¿e Ignatius donde está? –Preguntó, al ver que no se encontraba en la mesa.

-Pues ha ido a por unas bebidas más. –Contestó Rabastan.

-sí…. ¡Ah! ¿Os habéis enterado de lo de la sangre sucia, la tal Marian? –Dijo Rodolphus.

-¿Marian? ¿No es esa la pareja de Ignatius para la fiesta? –Preguntó Jenny aturdida.

-Sí, la misma. No ha podido venir, porque está con gastroenteritis, o vomitando, no se que era. –Bella y Alecto, se miraron, y sonrieron pícaramente.

FLASH BACK

Bellatrix y Alecto se encontraban en la puerta del aula de Slughron, Bella entró a hurtadillas mientras Alecto vigilaba de que no viniera nadie. Bella se dirigió al armario y cogió una botella que se encontraba en una parte del armario que ponía, "_pócimas que causan enfermedades". _Y se alejaron de allí.

Más tarde fueron a donde se encontraba Marian, y le cambiaron un líquido que tomaba, por la pócima.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ignatius ya llegó con las bebidas.

-Hola. –Saludó.

-Hola. –Dijo bella. –Siento lo de Marian.

-Ya… que mala suerte, bueno pero eso no importa ahora.

-¿Rodolphus me sacas a bailar? –Preguntó coquetamente Alecto.

-No…

-A bueno…. Pues cuando te apetezca me avisas… -Dijo enfadada, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y tu Rabastan? ¿Me sacas a bailar? –Preguntó Jenny.

-…mmm…. Vale… -Se levantaron los dos y se fueron a la pista, donde normalmente, Slughron tenía el escritorio y el armario.

-A mi también me apetece bailar. –Manifestó Ignatius. –Pero sin pareja ya me diréis.

–Rió por su propio comentario.

-Puedo bailar contigo…. Si quieres claro. –Dijo Bella, haciendo que Rodolphus apretara los puños, debajo de la mesa, por rabia.

-A deacuerdo, vamos. –Le dio la mano caballerosamente, y se fueron también a la pista.

Estuvieron bailando durante un buen tiempo, Bella creía que estaba en las nubes.

-Uff… ya estoy cansado, ¿vamos a fuera a tomar un poco el aire?

-Sí, vale.

Salieron a los terrenos, y estuvieron dando un paseo a la luz de la luna.

-… y eso pienso yo. –Dijo Bella terminado de hablar sobre un tema que habían estado comentando.

-Que bonita luna, ¿verdad? –Preguntó observándola, y luego volviéndose a Bella.

-Eh…. Si… -Bella la miró, realmente a ella le daba igual la luna, no la causaba nada, lo único que la importaba, era estar al lado del chico que le gustaba.

Los dos se miraron, y se fueron juntando poco a poco, estaban a punto de encontrase sus labios, cundo… una voz, hizo que el se separara de ella.

-¡He! Ya es muy tarde, acaba de terminar la fiesta…. –Dijo Rodolphus mirando desde lo lejos, a Ignatius con odio.

Bellatrix llegó a su cuarto, se cambió, y quito el maquillaje.

Sus amigas vinieron rato después.

-Hola, ¿que tal te ha ido? –Preguntó felizmente Jenny.

-¡¿Quieres quitar ya esa cara de estúpida?! –Dijo Alecto, poniendo una mueca de desagrado.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que Rodolphus no te pida ni la hora…

-¿A que al final te pego, bocazas? –Dijo enseñando el puño, y luego bajándolo mirando a Jenny con desprecio. Luego se giró a Bella.

-Bueno… ¿y tu que tal?

-¡Horrible!

-¿Horrible? ¿Pero si Alecto me dijo que Igantius te sacó a bailar, y os fuisteis fuera?

-Si todo iba bien hasta que… puff… llegó ese estúpido de Rodolphus y lo estropeó todo… ¡Le odio en serio!

-Pues entonces ya somos dos. –Dijo Alecto sentándose en la cama de Bella a su lado. Estuvieron un rato más discutiendo sobre la fiesta, y luego ya se quedaron dormidas.


	5. Triste noticia

**El amor de Bella**

**Cap.5 Triste noticia**

El tiempo pasó, tres años después de que casi besó al hombre de su vida, y odiando al otro "hombre", que lo interrumpió. Ya hacía dos años que había salido de Hogwarts, y ahora vivía solo con su madre, ya que Narcisa y Andrómeda (con la que no se hablaban, ya que Bellatrix, una vez la siguió, y vio que iba al poblado muggle, a encontrarse con un chico, Ted) estaban en Hogwarts cursando quinto y séptimo curso.

Bellatrix estaba sentada en el sofá esperando a que la llamaran a cenar.

-¡Bella corre! –Gritó Druella.

-¿Qué pasa madre? –Preguntó asustada.

-Una carta de los Bulstrode…

-Pa… ¿para mí? ¿es de Ignatius? -Dijo alegremente quitándole la carta a su madre, de un tirón. La leyó…

_Querida Druella, siento comunicarte, que nos has desterrado, ya no tenemos a donde ir, perdimos un reembolso, de lo que dejó mi esposo, ahora no tenemos ni un galeón…_

_¿Podríamos ir a tu casa? Solo por unos días claro, hasta que encontremos algo…_

_Saludo y un fuerte abrazo, Ciria._

Le costó leerlo, ya que estaba borroso, seguramente por las lágrimas de la señora Bulstrode.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿ya no tienen dinero?! ¡¿son pobres?! –Preguntaba a gritos, indignada.

-Si hija, ni un peso les queda, ya ves…

-Bueno… les acogeremos durante un tiempo, ¡es verdad así vendrá Ignatius y…!

-¡NO VENDRAN AQUÍ! –Grito Druella.

-¿Pe… pero que dice madre? –Preguntó dándola un vuelco el corazón.

-¡Que aquí no se quedara esa gente!.

-¡Pero si es tu amiga! –A Bella nunca le importó la amistad, solo lo dijo porque quería arreglar las cosas para que se quedara.

-¡NO! ¡Y TE PROHIBO QUE VUELVAS A VER A ESE CHICO!

-¡QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO MADRE! ¡TE VOLVISTE LO…

Fue interrumpida por una bofetada de su madre. Se tocó el lado donde la había recibido, y miró a su madre levantando la cabeza, orgullosamente, desafiante, para luego irse de allí corriendo.

-¡Bella! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡BELLATRIX! ¡BELLATRIX BLACK VUELVE INMEDIATAMMENTE! –Ella ya no escuchó más, solo corría por el inmenso jardín, hasta perderse por las sombras de la noche.

Fue a la casa de Ignatius, que era el ultimo día que podrían vivir allí.

Llamó a la puerta y le abrió él.

-Hola Bella, ¿recibisteis la carta? –Ella solo asintió.

-Bueno y... ¿podemos ir a vuestra casa? –Dijo esperanzado. Ella como respuesta, le abrazó fuertemente, y el entendió que no.

-Lo siento, pero la estúpida de mi madre dice que no, que no me junte contigo… -Dijo ya separándose.

-No importa…… se que por ti, nos dejarías ir.

-¡Es que no la entiendo! –Dijo furiosa.

-¡Solo porque ahora sois pobres!……. ¡Hay casos peores, si fuerais sangre sucia, sería lógico, y la entendería…. ¡¿pero por ser po… -Estuvo pensando por un momento… a ella tampoco le gustaban los pobres, pero se trataba de él… aunque si fuera hijo de muggles también lo asquearía. -… pobres?!, además habeís sido una de las familias más respetadas…

-Ya… pero tu madre no lo ve a sí…

-Bueno me voy ya, solo vine para hablar sobre eso… -Todavía se encontraban en la entrada, ya que en ningún momento pasaron dentro. –Si necesitáis alguna cosa decídmelo.

-Deacuerdo, gracias….

-Oye ¿tenéis ya algún sitio pensado para ir?

-Sí, te envío una carta diciéndote la dirección.

-Vale, recuerda, mándamela a mi habitación, así mi madre no podrá verla. Bueno adios.

-Adiós, y gracias nuevamente. –Ella sonrió y se alejó.

Ya llegó a su casa.

-¡Donde te habías metido Bellatrix!

-Fui a dar una vuelta para despejarme… ¿Qué pasa que no puedo? –Preguntó desafiante.

Su madre se puso roja de ira, y se fue de allí. Siempre su madre la había tratado bien.

-"Por favor que tengo casi diecinueve años, ya no soy una niña", "¿Quién se ha creído, para prohibirme nada?" –Pensaba dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Una semana después Bella recibió la carta.

_Querida Bella, siento el retraso, no he podido escribirte antes, por la mudanza._

_¿sabes donde está el conjunto de parcelas muggles? Pues allí vivo ahora, si no sabes donde está avísame y te lo explico, besos:_

_Ignatius._

Bella sabía perfectamente donde estaba, ya que su madre siempre las tenía prohibido a ella y a sus hermanas acercarse allí, y también era donde siguió a Andrómeda.

Llegó el día de su cumpleaños.

-Felicidades cariño. –Le dijo su madre. Bellatrix todavía no había ido a visitar a Ignatius.

-¡Madre ya sabes que odio los cumpleaños! –Dijo con cara aburrida, tumbada en un sofá. (En postura sirenas en la roca).

-Bueno… ¿pero lago te apetecerá hacer no? –Preguntó sonriendo.

-"Sí, ir a ver a Ignatius…a no… que no me dejas" –Pensó irónicamente.

-No madre, nada en absoluto…

-Arréglate y sal, y conoce a algún hombre de buena postura.

-No me apetece madre……. –Dijo ya cansada por la insistencia de Druella.

Druella desitió.

-Vale… como quieras. –Y se fue.

Rato después le llegó una carta de Ignatius, felicitándola, y preguntándola que cuando iría, o si no sabía el camino.

Ella le contestó diciendo, que lo sentía mucho, pero que a aquel lugar no iría de nuevo…

Solo de pensar en ir, hacía que le diera un escalofrió.

Ignatius volvió a contestarla diciendo que si le parecía bien quedar en algún bar de Hogsmeade.

Ella afirmó su aparición.

Días después, Bellatrix se estaba arreglando para ir.

-Bella ¿A dónde vas? –La preguntó al verla yéndose por la puerta.

-Voy a dar un paseo por Hogsmeade.

-A vale, que te diviertas.

-Sí eso haré. –Sonrió falsamente y se dirigió a las tres escobas.


	6. La ceremonia de nombramiento

**El amor de Bella**

**Cap.6 La ceremonia de nombramiento**

Cuando llegó se encontró con Ignatius que la esperaba allí.

-Hola Bella que gusto verte. –Dijo mientras la daba un beso en cada mejilla.

-Lo mismo digo. ¿Bueno y que tal os va?

-Bien, hacemos lo que podemos.

Comieron, bebieron, charlaron de todo un poco, y después se fueron a dar una vuelta por el pueblo.

-¡Hay espera! –Dijo Bella separándose de ignatius y mirando una tienda. -¿Entramos?

-Preguntó emocionada.

-Pero Bella es borgin y burkes. –Dijo preocupado.

-¡Por eso! Hay miles de objetos extraños y siniestros. –Volvió a mirar al escaparate.

–Siempre he querido entrar aquí, pero nunca me surgió la oportunidad….. este es el momento. ¡Vamos! –Le cogió de la muñeca y le llevó dentro.

-Hola ¿en que puedo ayudarles?

-Quisiéramos mirar primero. –Dijo sonriente admirando la tienda.

-¡Pues a mirar a la calle!

-¡PERO COMO SE ATREVE! ¡¿NO SABE QUIEN SOY YO VERDAD?!

-No ni me importa ¡fuera!

-¡SOY BELLATRIX BLACK! ¡HIJA DE CYGNUS Y DRUELLA BLACK!

-¡Ay! Yo… disculpe, lo siento, perdone señorita Black… no era mi inten…

-¡Lo pagará caro! Y ahora si no le importa muéstrenos sus variedades de artilugios oscuros. –Dijo malhumorada.

-Sí enseguida… -Salió de detrás del mostrador.

-Mire esto tal vez sea de su gusto. –Dijo enseñándoles un Erumpet.

-AAAmmm –Dijo bostezando falsamente. –Tiene algo interesante ¿o nos vamos ya?

-A pues…. Sí. –Se fue a una estantería que tenían al lado y sacó un objeto de color negro con forma redonda. –Que les parece esto.

-Bella le miró con una ceja levantada como si pensara que le estaba tomando el pelo.

–Mejor ya miramos nosotros… -Los dos se desplazaron por la tienda observando. Cuando vieron todo se marcharon de allí sin ni siquiera decir adiós, pero si con una mala mirada de parte de Bella, hacia el dependiente.

-Yo pensaba que era más interesante… -Dijo desilusionada.

-Que querías ¿más?, ¿a caso no viste todas esas cosas?

-Sí, por eso te digo… en fin que le voy ha hacer.

-¿Tanto te gusta el lado oscuro? –Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Bromeas? Me encanta todo lo relacionado con eso… siempre me interesé por las maldiciones. Y se realizarlas todas. –Dijo orgullosa. –Y pronto seré mortífaga y serviré al señor tenebroso. –Dijo ahora, sonriendo e imaginándose el momento.

-¡¿Qué estas loca?! ¡Estas sentenciando tu propia tumba!

-¿Pero que dices? Más de uno quisiera estar en mi lugar.

-Pues yo no desde luego… esto… mira Bella… piénsatelo con calma.

-¡No hay nada que pensar! ¡voy a ser mortífaga y punto! –Se fue de allí echa una furia y pensando en como podía haberle dicho eso Ignatius, ella pensó que se lo tomaría bien.

Volvió a su casa y encontró una carta con la fecha y hora de su nombramiento.

Días después se estaba preparando para ir donde la habían citado. Se vistió con un vestido negro y un corsé también de ese mismo color y su pelo azabache alborotado y revuelto como siempre. Iba perfectamente maquillada y con un color de labios rojizo.

Cuando estuvo arreglada bien entrada la noche, se desapareció apareciendo en un cementerio, donde había muchas personas encapuchadas y con máscara.

-Bienvenida. –Dijo una fría voz.

-Gracias mi señor. –Dijo arrodillándose.

-Ahora empecemos con la ceremonia… -Con un movimiento de varita hizo que aparecieran unas cuantas antorchas que quedaron suspendidas en el aire.

-A partir de ahora serás mortífaga, serás fiel a tu señor, y obedecerás mis ordenes ante todo y sobre todo… confío en que lo sepas... en que no hay marcha atrás, y que si me traicionas serás cruelmente castigada…

-Sí mi señor, lo sé, y estoy dispuesta, será un gran honor servirle.

-Muy bien… Ahora levántate y entrégame tu brazo izquierdo. –Ella rápidamente se levantó y le dio el brazo que pidió. Voldemort lo apuntó con su varita, y al momento tenía la marca.

-Bien… ya eres una de los nuestros, mortífaga por excelencia…

-Gracias mi señor. No le defraudaré. –Se inclinó haciendo una reverencia muy exagerada.

-Eso espero.

Semanas después Bella recibió una carta de Ignatius invitándola a quedar, ella aceptó aunque aún seguía enfadada, pero le amaba tanto que no pudo decirle que no, y además pensó que le iría a pedir disculpas. Esa misma tarde fue sin saber lo que la esperaba…

-Hola Ignatius.

-Hola Bella ¿Qué tal? –Dijo besándola, por supuesto en cada mejilla.

-Bien.

-¿Te replanteaste lo que te dije? –Preguntó esperanzado.

-¿El que? ¡¿lo de ser mortífaga?!

-Sí. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué decidiste? –Bellatrix en respuesta se remangó la manga izquierda dejando ver su marca.

-¡LO HICISTE!

-Obviamente es de ver… -Dijo con burla y realmente enfurecida por la reacción del chico.

-Bella ¿por que?... estábamos tan bien… pero esto es demasiado…

-¿A que te refieres? –Dijo confundida.

-Lo siento Bella…. Me duele en el alma pero…

-¡¿pero que?! ¡habla de un vez! –le exigió, se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Será lo mejor para los dos, ya se que empezamos a entendernos y hasta saltaron chispas entre nosotros…. Pero como bien te he dicho… es la mejor decisión… -Se fue de allí dejando a una Bella desolada. No le podía entrar eso, ya no se verían más, habían perdido lo poco que tenían juntos, su amistad, y encima ahora se enteraba de que él también empezó a sentir algo por ella…


	7. Horrible decisión…

**El amor de Bella**

**Cap.7 Horrible decisión…**

Pasaba el tiempo y Bella seguía sin noticias de Ignatius. No comía, no dormía, su madre ya no sabia que hacer con ella, hasta que se le ocurrió una manera. Druella fue al cajón de la taquilla de la entrada, saco un trozo de pergamino y una pluma. Se sentó en el sofá, se apoyo en la mesa y empezó a escribir.

-Querido Rodolphus creo que ya es hora de hacer lo acordado respecto a nuestros hijos, han pasado 19 años desde lo pensado y creo que es lo mas conveniente. Un fuerte abrazo…

Druella Black.

Lo doblo y envolvió en un sobre. Cogió a una de las lechuzas y se lo dio.

Pasaron dos semanas desde entonces y Druella recibió la contestación la leyó, y se dirigió al cuarto de su hija.

-Bella tenemos que hablar. –Dijo entrando en el cuarto.

-No tengo nada de que hablar madre… -Dijo sin ganas con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Hija no puedes seguir haciéndote esto!! –Dijo arrodillándose al lado de la cama.

-¡Si que puedo! No tengo ganas de nada madre…. De nada…. Bueno si, de no existir.

-¡NI SE TE VUELVA A OCURRIR VOLVER A DECIR ESO! –La abofeteo en una lado de la cara.

-¡PEGAME SI ESO TE HACE SENTIR MEJOR! ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡PEGAME! ¡PEGAME! –Druella al borde de las lagrimas hizo ademan de darle otro y Bella cerro fuertemente los ojos. Pero no llego a darla, se paró.

-Te espero en el estudio… Mas vale que vengas porque es algo muy serio y de tu futuro… -No dijo nada mas y se fue con paso ligero.

Bella ni quiso pensar que se le vendría encima, aunque prácticamente le daba igual, nada podría ser peor que todo lo que la había ocurrido, pero se equivocaba…

Después de un rato de meditar y limpiarse el rostro de las lágrimas que le quedaban, se miró en el espejo, se coloco la ropa y fue al estudio.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con su madre sentada hablando con un señor que permanecía de pie.

Tocó. –¿Interrumpo algo? –Preguntó fríamente.

-Tu debes de ser Bella… ¡Vaya! Estás echa toda una mujer. –Rió.

-Si soy yo, ¿con quien tengo el placer de hablar?

-Soy Morphus Lestrange, el padre de Rodolphus y de Rabastan. Es normal que no me recordaras, solo me has visto cuando tenías 11 años, en el Andén. Y bueno también cuando naciste pero de eso si que no te acuerdas jaja.

-Pues no, disculpe… -Dijo intentando sonreír, aunque lo mas parecido que hizo fue una mueca.

-Nada no te preocupes… He venido para hablar con tu madre y…

-Pues entonces con su permiso me retiro y les dejo hablar tranquilamente. –Dijo interrumpiéndole y tomando camino para irse.

-¡No! Espera, también vine para hablar contigo. Yo ya se lo comenté a mi hijo, pero Druella me ha dicho que no te lo ha contado…

-¿Que no me a contado el que? –Pregunte con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Morphus será mejor que te vayas, tenía que habérselo dicho antes… pero gracias por tu preocupación…

-¿Estas segura?

-Completamente. –Dijo druella con los ojos cerrados asintiendo.

-Muy bien, pues entonces me retiro, que pases un buen día. –Se giró a Bella. –Bella. –Dijo como despedida y se fue.

Bella ya estaba harta de tanto misterio.

-¡¿Bueno me vas a contar o no?!

-Siéntate por favor… -Bella se sentó de mala gana y su madre continuó.

-Morphus y yo decidimos hacer una cosa cuando nacisteis tu y Rodolphus, para seguir con la sangre pura y no desbancar a nuestra sagrada familia… Ya bastante tuvimos con mi herm…

-¡NO TE ENRROLLES Y VE DIRECTA AL GRANO! –Dijo levantándose de golpe y apoyando con furia las manos sobre la mesa del escritorio. –Druella suspiro y siguió.

-Siéntate o de lo contrario no sigo… -Bella obedeció para acabar de una buena vez por todas con todo esto.

-Muy bien… Te tienes que casar con Rodolphus.

-Madre si es una broma no tiene ni pizca de gracia…

-¡No es ninguna broma! ¡Y YA ME TIENES HARTA! –Dijo siendo ahora ella la que se levantaba y daba con las manos en la mesa.

-¡No pienso casarme con ese bobo!

-No le llames asi, el va a ser tu futu…

-¡¡¿EL NO VA A SER NADA EN MI VIDA ENTIENDES?!! ¡NADA! –Se levantó de golpe tirando la silla hacia atrás y saliendo de allí.

Su madre ni se molestó en ir tras ella.

-Ya se percatara de la estupidez que está haciendo ahora… Tarde o temprano…

Bella fue a su cuarto y cerro de un golpazo, se apoyó en el tocador llorando, y se miró en el espejo, vio en el su ira reflejada, cogió un peine que había en el y lo lanzó contra el espejo provocando que se rompiera en mil trozos y se cortara la palma de la mano. Miró su sangre durante un rato mientras algunas lágrimas seguían cayendo. Sonrió al mirarla y se sentó en la cama aún contemplando la herida. Se subió la manga de ese brazo mostrándose asi misma la marca tenebrosa y sonriendo más casi hasta el punto de la locura, pero sin soltar ni una sola carcajada, era interna la desgracia que hacia que se sintiera despreocupada y que llegara al punto de sonreír sin miramiento alguno…


	8. Los preparativos

**El amor de Bella**

**Cap.8 Los preparativos**

Ya habían pasado dos meses después de lo sucedido, Bella ya estaba oficialmente comprometida con Rodolphus. Dentro de pocas semanas seria la boda, Druella se estaba encargando de todo, lo cual seria un alivio para Bella si no fuera porque ella tambien tenia que acompañarla. Fueron a una enorme y lujosa Iglesia.

-¿Llegaron ya los adornos padre? –Preguntó Druella al cura.

-Si, esta mañana reciente recibimos todo lo pedido… Las rosas blancas, los jazmines, las orquídeas, el confeti, ¡todo! –Sonrió el cura frotándose las manos.

-¡¿COMO?!... ¡¿Rosas?! ¡¿Orquídeas?! ¡¿CONFETIIII?! –Gritó Bella muy enfadada haciendo resonar su voz por fuera de la Iglesia. –Ya bastante que me tengo que casar con un hombre al que no amo… ¡Como para que ni yo pueda elegir mi propia decoración…! –Dijo mirando con desprecio a su madre.

-Claro que si hija… Pu.. Puedes pedir lo que tu quieras, dime… ¿Qué otros adornos quieres? –Pregunto su madre mientras que Bella la seguía mirando mal, y el cura sudaba incómodo por la situación.

-Quiero… Rosas negras…

-¿¿Rosas negras?? –Preguntó su madre horrorizada ya que ella queria que la boda fuera elegante y fina, y no que se convirtiera en lago gótico y tan Mortífago.

-Si por mi fuera "madre"… -Dijo la útima palabra con mucho énfasis. –De casarme lo haría en el cementerio ¡¡O con los mortífagos!! –El cura abrió mucho los ojos y tragó en seco ya totalmente atemorizado.

-Ya sabes que a mi no me importa… Pero preferiría que de casarte lo hicieras delante de lujosidades y no en un cementerio o cueva… Por mucho respeto que yo siento hacia nuestro señor tenebroso…

-Pues vale… No digamos mas, ya dije que me casare aquí… Pero yo quiero rosas negras, y los mas fúnebres adornos… -Dijo ya volviendo a respirar hondo y relajarse para volver a su mundo de tristeza. Sacó su varita y apuntó a todas las flores que había en la Iglesia, fue una por una seguidas haciendo que se volvieran negras. –Ya esta… tan poco era tan difícil… Podríamos haberlo echo el dia de la boda sin tener que venir hoy a este lugar… -Lo miro con asco. –Parece un lugar muggle…

-No lo digas ni en chiste. –Su madre se agarró a Bella del brazo y se fueron de allí dejando a un desconcertado y asustado cura rodeado por el color negro…

Bella y su madre llegaron a una tienda de trajes de novia. Druella nada mas entrar se soltó del brazo de su hija y fue a ver un vestido que la llamó la atención.

-Mira Bella… Mira que preciosidad. –Dijo sonriendo y poniendola por encima el vestido.

-Pues a mi no me gusta madre… -Druella dejó de sonreir y lo volvió a dejar en su sitio. –Bueno… Pues tu me dirás cual te gusta… -Ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

-Pues ninguno de aquí…

-¿Ninguno? –pregunto sorprendida. –¿¿Es que no viste cuanta lindeza hay aquí??

-Si, pero no convirtamos esto en una feliz boda…

-Es que es una boda Bella.

-Si madre… pero no feliz. –Sonrió y se dio media vuelta para salir retirando ya su sonrisa.

Iba andando por la calle.

-Y entonces ¿a que tiendas quieres ir? –Pregunto Druella, aunque no lo dijo con mucha seguridad, ya que supuso que su hija la diría que a ninguna.

-A una que viene acorde con la situación…

Llevó a su madre a una tienda que se encontraba muy lejos de la ciudad.

-Aquí es. –Dijo Bella abriendo la puerta para entrar. –Su madre se quedó viendo los trajes que habia alli. Eran muy lindos pero eran para funerales, todos negros con mantilla incluida.

-Hija esto es una tienda de trajes de funeral… No tiene gracia la broma Bella. Si me trajiste aquí por rencor y para que andáramos todo este trayecto, veras lo que es bueno… -Dijo Druella aun observando la tienda con una mueca en la cara.

-Primero, te traje aquí para elegir mi vestido de novia… Segundo, tu no puedes hacerme nada te recuerdo que hace dos años cumplí la mayoría de edad… Y tercero, ya se lo que es bueno… -Bella dejo a su madre con cara descolocada y se dirigió al mostrador.

-Buenos días, quisiera que me mostrara los diferentes trajes que tienen.

-Claro, sigame. –La señorita salió del mostrador y se dirigió a los escaparates de dentro. –Estos son los modelos, ¿los ve o quiere que le vaya diciendo o aconsejando sobre algo?

-No gracias, ya los miro yo. –Paso la manos sobre algunos dandoles el reves, comprobando los tactos. –Este… Me llevare este. –Le dijo a la señorita que enseguida volvió a donde ella para sacar el vestido elegido. Era negro con motivos mas oscuros de ese color, y algún que otro brillantito o mota de purpurina. Era elegante y fino, con un poco de escote pero nada sugerente y de buen ver. Tenía mangas largas y las hombreras elevadas, al igual que la parte de abajo de el.

-Buena elección, se ve que tiene muy buen gusto. –Dijo la dependienta una vez quitado del maniquí, mientras lo llevaba al mostrador a envolver en un paquete. –Son 6.500 galeones… -Druella sacó el dinero y pagó, no muy contenta con la compra por muy bonito que fuera el vestido. La dependienta se lo entregó en una bolsa. –Gracias por su compra, que tengan un buen día…

Salieron con la compra echa y fueron ahora a elegir el regalo que harían a los presentes.

Entraron en una tienda, ahora cercana a la ciudad y se pararon a ver las figuritas.

-¿Que te parecen estas? –Preguntó Druella enseñándola unas serpientes de plata.

-Me recuerdan al estúpido de mi "querido" futuro cuñado…

-¡No digas estúpido a Lucius!

-¿Por qué? ¿A caso no lo es?

-Mira, ¿y estas que te parecen? –Dijo Druella enseñandole unos angelitos blancos intentando desviar el tema par no tener mas bronca.

-Jaja no me hagas reír por favor… -Dijo sarcástica. Se dirigió a unas figuritas que habían en la parte de abajo de un estante. –Estas… Estas si que merecen la pena… -La enseñó unas diablitas de color negro.

-Muy bien… Esas, solo falta ponerlas detrás el sello de los Black y listo. Ya lo haremos en casa. -Fueron al mostrador compraron las figuritas y se marcharon.


	9. La boda Parte I

**El amor de Bella**

**Cap.9 La boda (Parte I)**

Llegaron a la Mansión y Druella fue hacia uno de los cajones de la entrada, lo abrió y cogió un estuche forrado en piel del cual saco una llave que introdujo en la cerradura del cajón de arriba y saco un sello con el símbolo de la familia Black. Fue a uno de los asientos de la sala de estar, coloco las compras ayudada por Bella, y sacaron las figuritas de los ángeles negros. Druella empezó a ponerlas el sello al tiempo que las miraba y ponía mala cara, mientras Bella se iba a su cuarto a… "colocar" el vestido. En cuanto llego a el, tiró el vestido de mala gana encima de la cama.

-¡¿POR QUE ES TODO TAN COMPLICADO?! –Gritó lejos al alcance de su madre.

-Porque me voy a casar con el estúpido de Lestrange y no con el hombre al que amo…

-Porque se tuvo que alejar de mi… -Dijo ahora en un susurro débilmente mientras se dejaba caer encima de la parte de la cama que estaba desocupada. -¿Por ser mortífaga?... ¡Ja! –Rió sarcásticamente. –Eso es un honor… Si el no lo entiende, es que no es digno de mi… -Dijo mas bien intentando convencerse asi misma. –Si… Es mejor asi… -Al instante se fue acomodando en la cama con ojos vidriosos mirando de frente sin parpadear, hasta quedarse dormida…

Su madre ya había acabado con las figuritas y uno de los elfos la informó de que la cena ya estaba lista. Se dirigió al cuarto de su hija para avisarla. Tocó y entreabrió la puerta viendo que estaba dormida. Sonrió y se acercó a ella.

-Bella durmiente… Despierta. –Le dijo meneándola, sin saber que acababa de decir el nombre de un cuento muggle.

-¿Que?... –Pregunto Bella abriendo los ojos.

-La cena ya esta lista querida.

-Voy… -Se levantó, y su madre ya fue yendo para el comedor. Llego y se sentó en una de las sillas, se sirvió pavo y jugo de mora. Mantuvieron el silencio casi toda la cena, a excepción de cuando Druella la informó de que vendría Narcisa a la boda, que había escrito al director para que la dejaran salir para el evento. En cambio no avisó de Andrómeda, la cual no la quería ver ni en pintura.

Cuando Bella acabó se fue de nuevo a su cuarto, apartó el vestido dejándolo encima de una silla y se acostó hasta quedarse profundamente dormida

A la mañana siguiente al despertarse, se ató el cordón de la bata negra que se puso encima del camisón (también de este color) y abrió la puerta escuchando murmullo en el pasillo. Se asomó y vio a su madre abrazando a su hermana pequeña de 15 años.

-¡Bella! –Gritó Cissy yendo hacia su hermana y abrazándola fuertemente.

-Hola cielo ¿que tal? –Dijo sin mucho ánimo.

-Bien, te eché otra vez de menos en Hogwarts, llevas ya 2 años sin estar allí lo se, pero no me termino de acostumbrar, y además tengo que cruzarme con… Esa traidora de Andrómeda… -Dijo poniendo una cara como si estuviera oliendo mierda. (La que habituaba a poner xD)

-¡Aaa!... A esa ni me la menciones… -Dijo Bella poniendo cara de asco.

-Ya chicas, ¿Por qué no dejamos de hablar de los "errores" de la vida? –Dijo refiriéndose a Andrómeda como si fuera uno.

-Si mejor… Además hoy es un día para estar ¡felices! –Dijo Narcisa volviendo a abrazar a su hermana, la cual quedó aplastada por el abrazo y ponía cara de rabia por habérselo recordado. -¿Y esa cara? ¿No estas contenta? –La preguntó mirándola extrañada cuando se separaron. Hubo un pequeño silencio, que interrumpió Druella.

-Eh… Cissy cielo, por que no te vas a preparar tu vestido ¿eh? –Dijo sonriéndola.

-¡Si! Ya veréis es precioso, pero tranquila no te voy a hacer sombra Bella. –Dijo en broma, olvidando la cara de su hermana minutos antes.

"No, si sombra no la vas a hacer… Con ese vestido ya es la sombra personificada…"

-Pensó Druella mientras veía a su hija menor salir de allí saltando de felicidad.

-Bueno madre… Yo me voy a duchar… -Dijo en tono cansino dirigiéndose al baño, sin querer imaginar la vida que la esperaría al lado de Rodolphus.

-¡Bella hija espera! –Dijo su madre reteniéndola. –Bella se giró.

-Sabes que esto lo he hecho por tu bien… Con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que era lo mejor, y me lo agradecerás. –Dijo acariciándola una mejilla mientras la regalaba una sonrisa. Bella también la regaló una sonrisa, pero al contrario que su madre, esta era falsa. Cuando se giró para ir al baño la borró de su cara.

Entró en el baño y encendió el grifo, se despojó de la bata y el camisón y entró en la bañera que estaba llena de espuma con agua caliente. Fue cerrando los ojos y se fue relajando. No sabía ya cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, solo sabía que estaba tan relajada que no quería salir, y menos para ir a casarse con Rodolphus…

Media hora después de eso, tocaron a la puerta y abrió su madre.

-Bella, ¿¿Aún estas asi?? –Dijo alarmada. -¡Te queda solo una hora!

-Ya iba a salir madre… -Mintió. Druella la miró con cara de reproche y después salió.

Cuando se fue Bella se quedó unos segundos otra vez con los ojos cerrados, pero luego los abrió y salió de mala gana de la bañera. Se puso un albornoz de color blanco con el símbolo de los Black y fue a su cuarto a vestirse. Allí la esperaba Cissy ya vestida.

-Y bueno ¿Cómo me veo? –Dijo sonriendo y girando sobre si misma. Llevaba un vestido de un verde clarito de manga larga, con escote cuadrado y motivos de hojas verdes en algunos lados, como en los hombros y los costados, y pedrería también de este color, a juego con los tacones.

-Te ves muy bien… -Dijo sin el mínimo interés. Ya bastantes problemas tenía como para estar andando con chorradas.

-Lo se… -Dijo modestamente. Entonces entró Druella por la puerta.

-Cissy hija estas muy linda. –Dijo sonriéndola.

-Gracias mamá. –Dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa y aleteando la parte de abajo del vestido mientras se miraba.

-Bueno Bella… Vamos, ya va a ser la hora y tu sin el vestido. –Dijo su madre yendo hacia la silla para coger el vestido.

-Ese… ¿Ese es el vestido? –Preguntó Cissy mirándolo con sorpresa y miedo.

-A sí es hija… tu hermana optó por un vestido de funeral…

-Aaa… -Tragó en seco. –Que… Que bien. –Le dirigió una sonrisa fingida a su hermana mayor.

-Sí… Bueno, ¿me ayudáis o que? ¿No era que tenías prisa madre?

-Ay si, perdona hija… -Empezaron a colocarla el vestido entre Druella y Cissy. Luego Druella la peinó como puso su espeso pelo color azabache, dejándolo en un recogido como solía llevarlo normalmente… Pero más ordenado. Mientras que Narcisa la maquillaba, con un tono de color perfecto acorde con la apariencia que tenía en ese momento. Cuando estuvo ya lista su madre la miró desde lejos.

-Estás preciosa hija… Pareces una princesa. –Dijo sonriéndola.

-De las tinieblas… Pero princesa… -Recalcó Cissy.

-Bueno… ya es la hora, vamos a darnos prisa, ya debe de haber llegado el coche mágico que pedí hace media hora, cuando se suponía que tenías que estar vestida y no en el baño… -Dijo Druella mirando a Bella con una mirada de advertencia que dio paso a una pequeña sonrisa. No cabía duda de que Bellatrix era la favorita de Druella. Bella sonrió de lado dando paso a una mueca sin poder evitarlo. Druella le ofreció el brazo y Cissy se enganchó del otro que tenía libre su hermana, y así se dirigieron al coche que las llevaría hasta la Iglesia.


	10. La boda Parte II

**El amor de Bella**

Cap.10 La boda (Parte II)

Llegaron a la Iglesia y Druella se bajó del coche.

-Cissy ven conmigo, Bella tú quédate y da vueltas en el coche. –Narcisa bajó siguiendo las órdenes de su madre y la dio la mano.

-Todo va a salir bien cariño. –Dijo sonriendo a su hija mayor antes de cerrar la puerta y que el coche se pusiera en marcha.

-Desde luego… -Manifesto en voz alta. Vio que el conductor la miraba por el retrovisor. -¡Qué está mirando! –El conductor apartó rápidamente la mirada, ella bufó y miró por la ventanilla. Había un montón de personas.

-¡Genial! Cuanta audiencia. –Exclamó con notorio sarcasmo.

El coche siguió dando vueltas hasta que el conductor paró.

-Señorita, su madre me acaba de comunicar que el señor Black ya ha llegado. La espera en los cedros del jardín, al pie de la Iglesia.

-¿Y a que espera para llevarme allí? ¡Vamos! –El coche se puso en marcha de nuevo y minutos después ya habían llegado. Cygnus Black II, el padre de Bella, fue quien abrió la puerta, la tendió la mano y esta acepto saliendo así del vehículo. Ni siquiera hubo un cruce de miradas, simplemente se agarró a su brazo siguiendo el protocolo. La gente empezó a murmurar. Bella estaba segura de que era a causa de su vestimenta.

Comenzó a sonar la música típica de bodas, y ambos empezaron a caminar por una estrecha y larga alfombra de color blanco, que al llegar a la puerta de la Iglesia cambiaba a roja. Al entrar, seguidos por varias personas que llegaban tarde, la mirada de Bella fue a parar a Rodolphus, el cual estaba en el altar. Vio en su cara el reflejo de la sorpresa por su apariencia, le vio tragar y después sonreir. Ella no cambió su semblante de impasibilidad en ningún momento y apartó la vista de él, mirando al frente.

Poco a poco se iban acercando, y cuando paró de sonar la música, Bella y Cygnus ya estaban en frente del altar. Cygnus soltó a Bella entregándosela a Rodolphus.

-Queridos hermanos… -El cura empezó con el sermón y Bella inmediatamente desconectó. Se le cruzaban por la mente imágenes de la vida que iba a tener. No, seguramente sería peor, inimaginable. Hizo un esfuerzo por imaginar pero ya era bastante horrible. En ese momento salió de su ensoñación al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Bella? –Preguntaba Rodolphus preocupado. Bella le miró aturdida y luego miró al cura.

-Bellatrix Black aceptas a Rodolphus Lestrange para amarle y respetarle, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, ahora y por el resto de tus días hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Acepto.

-¿Y tú, Rodolphus Lestrange aceptas a Bellatrix Black para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, ahora y por el resto de tus días hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Eso es obvio. Sí, acepto.

-Bien… Por el poder que me ha sido concedido yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

La gente empezó a vitorear mientras se levantaban de los asientos, Rodolphus fue a acercar sus labios a los de Bella pero esta apartó la cara.

Rodolphus se separó y la miró directamente a los ojos. Ella le miró por unos segundos y después desvió la mirada.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya de aquí. –Dijo ella por fin. Él tragó y luego asintió.

-Sí…

Pasaron por la alfombra roja y la blanca de fuera llegando a un coche de boda que les esperaba. Los padres y hermanos de ambos les dieron la enhorabuena, ya que eran los únicos a los que les había permitido acercarse, y se despidieron de ellos. Se subieron al coche y este se puso en marcha.

Después de un largo rato de silencio, Bella lo cortó.

-¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos? –Él la miró y pudo comprobar que ni se había molestado en mirarle al hacerle la pregunta.

-A una de mis mansiones. He pensado que podríamos vivir allí, al menos durante algún tiempo.

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio y siguió así hasta que llegaron al lugar. Se bajaron del coche.

-¿Te gusta? –Preguntó él pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se desplazaron a dentro de la mansión.

-Me he tomado la libertad de comprarte algunos accesorios, también vestimenta. Abunda el color negro, se que te encanta. –Sonrió.

-Así es. Gracias. –Dijo cortante y subió las escaleras seguida rápidamente por él.

-¡Oh¡ -Abrió una de las muchas puertas que había. –Este es nuestro cuarto.

Bellatrix miró a la cama de matrimonio que había en el centro de la habitación.

-Mira el baño está ahí. –Dijo señalando otra puerta que había en el cuarto. -Voy a… Ver si nos preparan la cena. –Salió dejando sola a Bellatrix que seguía con la vista fija en la cama. Poco a poco fue desviándola observando el resto del cuarto. Se dirigió hacia la cama y se sentó, acarició la colcha.

Apareció Rodolphus tocando a la puerta y entrando.

-Ya está, en menos de cinco minutos estará todo listo. Baja cuando quieras, puedes ponerte algo del armario si te apetece. –Sonrió a medias y bajó de nuevo.

Bella se levantó de la cama y fue al armario, lo abrió y vio el montón de ropa que había. No tenía ganas de cambiarse siquiera, lo cerró y bajó.

Rodolphus ya estaba sentado en la mesa, alzó la vista cuando entró Bella y se levantó y sujetó la silla de al lado, ofreciéndola asiento, ella se sentó y él la acerco a la mesa, después se volvió a sentar.

Los platos ya estaban.

Y de nuevo el silencio, no hablaron nada, solo comieron y bebieron. Cuando terminaron Rodolphus llamó a los elfos domésticos que habitaban en esa casa, para que recogieran. –Debes de estar cansada, será mejor que subamos a la habitación.

Se levantaron y subieron al cuarto.

Entraron y Rodolphus cerró tras de sí.

-Es una suerte que no te decidieras a cambiarte. –Sonrió con picardía.

-¿Por qué? –Dijo Bella con el ceño fruncido, intentando entender porqué la miraba así.

La sonrisa de él se ensanchó y se quitó la chaqueta.

-Ya sabes, para quitarte el vestido yo.

Bella lo comprendió ahora.

-Como bien has dicho antes, estoy cansada. –Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama subiendo las piernas.

-Pero es nuestra noche de bodas… -Se acercó peligrosamente.

-He dicho que estoy cansada. –Afirmó con autoridad.

La miró con deseo y acortó la distancia yendo hacia la cama y subiéndose encima d ella, empezó a besarla por el cuello bajando al escote.

-¡Apartaté¡ ¡Bájate ahora mismo de enciam mío!

El siguió llenándola de besos por cada zona de su piel y pasó una de sus manos por una pierna de ella, subiéndola el vestido hasta llegar a su muslo.

Bellatrix respiraba agitádamente por el esfuerzo de apartarle. Le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna, y así consiguió quitárselo de encima.

Rodolphus se retorció de dolor.

-¡Te lo había advertido! –Su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente al compás de su respiración.

Pasaron dos meses desde aquella noche. Él ya no volvió a hacer ningún tipo de acercamiento hacia ella. En vez de "La Mansión Lestrange" parecía la "La Mansión del Silencio", porque no hablaron en todo ese tiempo.

Con la excepción de algunas ocasiones, como cuando tenían que hacer una misión juntos para el señor oscuro.

En el presente, después de esos dos meses, no tan horribles, Bellatrix se decidió a hacer algo. Esa misma noche cuando cenó (ya ni cenaban juntos), fue a su habitació y abrió el armario, sacó un conjunto de ropa interior negro con encaje y una bata de seda del mismo color. Se dirigió a la habitación de Rodolphus. (Ahora dormían en habitaciones distintas).

Llamó a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta abrió. Rodolphus se sorprendió o más bien se asustó de verla, ya que eso no era normal para él.

-Bella. -Tragó.

Ella sonrió con picardía y se acercó a él subiéndose en la cama y gateando por ella hasta ponerse encima de él.

Él volvió a tragar. -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Lo que llevas esperando toda tu vida de mí.

Colocó una mano en su rostro y cerró los ojos, para luego besarle apasionadamente. Después se separó para ver la reacción de él, aún con la sonrisa puesta.

Ahora era él el que tenía los ojos cerrados. Fue abriéndolos poco a poco.

-Wow… -Fue lo único que llegó a decir.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y él cambio las posturas quedando ahora encima, se besaron con pasión.

Esa noche hicieron el amor. Bella había decidido aceptar, simplemente por que había tenido la necesidad. Y no la resultó difícil en ningún momento. Porque su imaginación estaba saliendo a flote. No pensaba en el hecho de estar haciéndolo con aquel individuo que aborrecía completamente, sino que se imaginaba haciéndolo con aquel que quería realmente. Y no era aquel "idiota" con el que había estado perdiendo el tiempo desde pequeña, no, era otro. El mago mas poderoso del universo según ella, que en un futuro cercano sería el culpable de que fuera a Azkaban y de que se sumergiera en la completa locura.


End file.
